Nanisore Ni Tsuite
by Seangeline Akira
Summary: Fine has left the sunny kingdom for a while, and it seems that the people of sunny kingdom didn't stop looking for her. she has become a famous star, she put aside her past and move on, but then again she had to face that past that she tried so hard to forget. how will she get through it, she'll sure be getting a lot of help for her friends and maybe everything will change?
1. Plot

Hi Seangeline Akira here! You can call me Akira, Sean, Angel, or Eline. This is my first fanfict, I hope you like it! ( oh yeah, I'm a girl, just thought you might confused me being a boy) ^^

(oh my how am I excited! Hope you liked it! And don't forget R&R kay!?)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)

…Normal POV…

Today is a special day for Fine and Rein, why? Because it's their birthday! Everyone from all other kingdoms in Fushigiboshi came to celebrate it with them. But everyone wasn't aware of what's going happen later at the party.

*a week before the party*

"Fine wake up!" Rein was pushing and pulling Fine as she tried to wake her up.

"Ah! Come on five more minutes, please!" Fine said while trying to cover her face with her blanket.

"fine then! I won't give any presents to you tomorrow. HUMPH!" Rein was annoyed now.

"fine, as my name _Fine._"

"FINE WAKE UP ALREADY! YOU PROMISED ME THAT WE WOULD GO TO TOWN SQUARE TODAY TO BUY OUR SELFS SOME PRESENTS FROM THE MONEY THAT MOM AND DAD GAVE US YESTERDAY!" Rein said bursting out of anger

"alright, alright I'm awake now, see. Gosh you're so loud in the morning."

"who's fault do you think it is?" Rein mumbled "hurry up and get ready, we're leaving in 5 minutes!"

~~Town Square~~

"hey lets go to that store, they got a lot of cute accessories there!" Rein is really excited

'here we go again' fine thought "stop with the accessories already, I want some sweets!" Fine started to get angry. As they began to argue, they didn't realized that someone has been watching them for sometimes now.

…Fine's POV…

Maybe it's just my feeling, but I feel like someone's been following us the whole time… Rein might've not realized it, but well I guess I'll ask her if she feels the same way.

"nee Rein, do you feel like someone's been watching and following us?"

"ha? Someone's been watching and following us? Where, where, where is he? Or is it a she?" Rein was really confused by my question. Well I guess it's just a feeling after all, even Rein who's always so observant didn't even know if we were being followed.

"FINE, HURRY UP AND COME HERE! My, this is so cute! XD" there she goes with the expression, and here we go with the accessories and dresses again. I wonder how she put up with those things, I mean it's too girly and it' really hard to move with them on!

…Mysterious Person's POV…

"there she is…. Hehehe…. I've been observing her for a long time, and it turned out that I was right she's perfect. That red haired girl, her name is Fine I see…. Well just wait and see, I'LL MAKE YOU VERY Big FINE!" (can't describe how the mysterious person expression right now, but let's just stick with a little bit of an evil laugh)

…Rein's POV…

'I don't really know what Fine was saying, I mean she said that someone has been following us the whole time we were shopping. I guess she's still sleepy because I forced her to wake up just to go shopping. I'm so sorry Fine!'

"well fine I have a good news, ready for it?"

"really? Just tell me! Haaa…. I know the news, you'll take me to do more shopping right?!"

"yess… wait nooo! IT'S THE OPPOSITE! Well we'll be on our way home after filling in our tummies."

"REALLY?! OH I LOVE YOU SISTER!" when they get to the restaurant , Fine starts ordering a lot of foods that she liked… and she begin filling her bottomless tummy up. They got their first surprise from everyone when they reached home, the twin was so happy

Please tell me if I should continue or not! That's why don't forget to review, tell me what you think… if I should continue then the next chapter will be coming, so once again please R&R!


	2. Why Does Everything is all about Her?

**Hello my Friends! I am back! Sorry if it took to long for the next update, for those of you who are actually waiting thank you for all the reviews I'm so happy to know that some people actually liked my story.**

**Okay so here is the Chapter that we all have been waiting for! (I don't know if it will be interesting and this time it will be a long one I guess) SO ON TO THE STORY! ( In this chapter it'll all be Fine's POV and a little bit 'others' POV )**

Why Does Everything is all about Her?

V

**_…Flash back from the plot… (just part of it)_**

**_…Fine's POV…_**

**_Maybe it's just my feeling, but I feel like someone's been following us the whole time… Rein might've not realized it, but well I guess I'll ask her if she feels the same way._**

**_"nee Rein, do you feel like someone's been watching and following us?"_**

**_"ha? Someone's been watching and following us? Where, where, where is he? Or is it a she?" Rein was really confused by my question. Well I guess it's just a feeling after all, even Rein who's always so observant didn't even know if we were being followed._**

**_"FINE, HURRY UP AND COME HERE! My, this is so cute! XD" there she goes with the expression, and here we go with the accessories and dresses again. I wonder how she put up with those things, I mean it's too girly and it' really hard to move with them on!_**

**_…Mysterious Person's POV…_**

**_"there she is…. Hehehe…. I've been observing her for a long time, and it turned out that I was right she's perfect. That red haired girl, her name is Fine I see…. Well just wait and see, I'LL MAKE YOU VERY Big FINE!" (can't describe how the mysterious person expression right now, but let's just stick with a little bit of an evil laugh)_**

**_…Rein's POV…_**

**_'I don't really know what Fine was saying, I mean she said that someone has been following us the whole time we were shopping. I guess she's still sleepy because I forced her to wake up just to go shopping. I'm so sorry Fine!'_**

**_"well fine I have a good news, ready for it?"_**

**_"really? Just tell me! Haaa…. I know the news, you'll take me to do more shopping right?!"_**

**_"yess… wait nooo! IT'S THE OPPOSITE! Well we'll be on our way home after filling in our tummies."_**

**_"REALLY?! OH I LOVE YOU SISTER!" when they get to the restaurant , Fine starts ordering a lot of foods that she liked… and she begin filling her bottomless tummy up. They got their first surprise from everyone when they reached home, the twin was so happy_**

**_…End of flash back…_**

* * *

**…Fine's POV…**

We were so surprised by the time we got home ( by we it's me and Rein ). Everyone was there, is this the first big surprise? I am so happy, I mean really happy everyone is here even before our actual party, and all of them has decided that they'll be staying! Hurray! This will be the best before birthday party ever!

… wait I think someone's missing and Rein realized that too, where're they? It's weird Altezza's here, Milky's here, Sophie, Lione, Chiffon, The 11 Seeds Princesses and Solo's here, Mirlo not to mention Narlo too… pretty much everybody except THEM!

Then Suddenly… " Sorry we were late, we have some important matters to do with the King and Queen before we reached here to meet you guys!" The purple haired guy said as he enters the room with another boy with dirty blonde hair behind him.

Shade's here, they're here! I turned to see Rein, well you know how she reacts when she saw Bright, right? Uh-huh she blushed and her eyes turned heart shaped. Rein seriously you've got to stop turning those eyes of yours heart shaped, I mean they're CREEPY for Pete's sake… can't believe to say this but I felt my face getting hotter and hotter.

Man what's going on with me? I've always been like this every time I see Shade ever since that time he saved me from hitting the ground cause I fell from this really tall tree in the garden, Rein said she almost had her heart stop the moment I fell. It's not my fault for trying to 'get the baby bird back to its nest,' and Camelot ended up lecturing me about how 'dangerous' it was for a princess to be climbing a tree, and how I was 'lucky' because I didn't get 'killed', and how un-princess like of me for climbing up a tree just because of a 'little birdy.' And I shouldn't make Rein shocked because something bad might happened to her. She was lecturing about that, then I realized she changed the subject about Rein all of a sudden without her even knowing it, she said it's bad to get Rein to worry too much, and Rein couldn't handle a big shock like that and stuff… Why? Why? WHY DOES EVERYTHING IS ALL ABOUT HER?

"Fine is there something wrong?" Shade asked, "nothing, really. Why?" I said then asked after snapping out of my mind. Shade just simply answered "Because your face's red. Do you have a fever or something?"

I think I blushed even more when he touched my forehead with his, we were so close together. Well the day went by fast, it's night time already which is a relief because I've been alone, everyone is just focused on Rein but well I guess I'm okay since I'm used to it. We were having a dinner together, well as I expected they only focused on Rein and I'm all alone again. I felt like water coming down my face, it hurts when nobody cares about you, and you were ignored the entire time like you doesn't exist when you're actually there.

Then I decide to leave the dining room since I'm not needed… I stood up, I was about to leave my seat when Father called out " Fine where are you going? Are you not enjoying this dinner with all of us?"

I started to speak but I kept my head down " No Father, I am happy with all of us having dinner here tonight but I'm full already, so I guessed I'll be taking my leave soon." I said,

" Are you not feeling well? Why'd you keep your head down like that the entire time?" "I'm okay Father, no need to worry about me. I think I'm just tired that's all, I'll go ahead to my room to rest, this has been a long day after all. Sorry for interrupting guys, go ahead and enjoy the dinner. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

I knew it, my voice was shaking and more tears falling down my face. I gotta go now. "well sure to rest yourself Fine, we will have another big day tomorrow." Father said with a worried face.

" yes, and don't worry Father I'll be alright after I get some rest, so see you tomorrow!" then I started running.

* * *

**… Everyone in the dining room's POV…**

"hmm that's weird, I thought Fine liked the diner, I mean it's her favorite dish and it's our main dish." Queen Elsa said… "yeah, you're right Elsa. She said that she's full, but she haven't even touched her food yet. Should we check up on her?" King Truth asked with a worried face.

"Mother, Father I think it's best to leave her alone, I mean you both know that if Fine doesn't feel well she doesn't like to be bothered right?" Rein said

"Rein is right, we should let her rest for the night, she must be tired. Right Truth?" Elsa said. "alright we'll leave her for the night to let her rest." Then the diner continued.

* * *

… **We're back to Fine…**

BAKA… why did I even run? Well nobody cares anyway. So I reached my room, when I got inside I was actually crying really hard, but nobody heard me because I am all the way in the west wing where my room is , and the dining room is next to the throne room which was in the center of the castle, phew… I'm saved. I lay down on my bed where I cried all my heart, then I slowly started to fall asleep. (at least I think that the dining room was in the center while all other rooms was in the west and east wing and I made the garden on the south part of the castle so… yeah [awkward] -_-")

* * *

**… Mysterious Person's POV …**

"ah, so that's how they treated her. I know how fine must've feel, she felt like she was an outsider no stranger to them." (Then the man smirked)

"this will increased my opportunity to get her to come with me!" (the men smiled then laughed)

* * *

**… Again Back to Fine's POV…**

I lay down my bed where I cried all my heart, then I slowly started to fall asleep, and I started dreaming.

_**..Fine's dream.**._

_Hey that's me when I was 5 years old, and there I was sitting on the swing all alone while then Mother and Father came, they bought me a lollypop that I've always wanted. 'that's weird I think I remembered this scene from somewhere' I thought as I closely watched what was happening in front of me._

_"Mothew *hicks* Fathew what *hicks* awe you doing h- *hicks* hewe?" the little red haired girl asked their parents while trying to calmed herself down after all the crying._

_"Fine we've been looking for you all day, good thing that we found you. What are you doing here all alone, and why are you crying?" the woman has the same hair color as the little girl_

_'hehe, that's mother and father when they're still young and I was little, but still why did I feel like I've seen this have happened before?' the older Fine thought._

_"Because Mothew and Fathew went somewhewe with Wein, leaving me hewe… I thought that you wouwd not come back fow me. So I stayed hewe waiting fow you Mothew and Fathew."_

_" we're sorry Fine, we had to leave you, because its urgent matter with your little sister (I seriously don't know which one was the onee-chan so I made Fine as the elder sister and you might get something unexpected for Rein's part….. "Akira you're interrupting me while I'm talking to my dearest daughter here, and…" the young Queen Elsa said in a little bit of a harsh tone "we're trying our best to give this young part presented and especially for you cause you begged us too." the young King Truth continued… " oh and one more thing…. STOP ADDRESSING US WITH 'YOUNG QUEEN' OR 'YOUNG KING' ALREADY IT'S ANOYING!" they both screamed at 'ME' which is obviously the Author for PETE'S SAKE! "alright – alright, you guys could be loud you know, and man I gotta stop to interrupting the story every time, well then My King, Queen and the Readers ON TO THE STORY 'AGAIN'. ")_

_" we're sorry Fine, we had to leave you, because its urgent matter with your little sister, she's very sick you know Fine." Elsa said as she pick Fine up. " yeah, we're sorry Fine we had toleave you alone. Oh yeah I got something to cheer you up… ta da here is the lollypop that you've always wanted right?" Truth said with excitement._

_"Thank you Fathew, Mothew this is exactwy what I wanted." Fine Finally smiled… her mother put her down again and said " Fine we're sorry but we have to go again, but please remember to what I say ' The one-chan have to do sacrifices for her little sister' so that you guys will be happy at the end" Elsa said as she and Truth slowly fade away._

_"wait! Mothew, Fathew pwease don't weave me, take me with you pwease, I'm scawed of being awone. Mothew, Fathew!" little Fine screamed for her parents. "why Mothew, why? why does evewything's aww about hew? Why does evewything's aww about Wein?! Pwease don't go!" little Fine cried so hard._

_'NO! please don't leave her alone. Mother, Father please don't leave he no me, don't leave me all alone please! Please!' I screamed but it was too late._

**… Back to Reality…**

"FINE wake up!" a voice said

"NO! please don't leave her alone. Mother, Father please don't leave her no me, don't leave me all alone please! Please! NOOOOO!" I screamed as I woke up.

"FINE! What happened?" Rein was beside me when I awaken from my sleep.

" It was a dream… NO it was a Nightmare!" 'why? Even in my dream it's you that they've always think about Rein!'

**Akira: Sorry this was a very long chapter wasn't it? It was boring wasn't it? As I thought it wouldn't really be interesting story after all, but really tell me what 'you' think that's why don't forget to R&R… well actually there's more of this chapter but I thought I should continue it for the next chapter because this is to long of a chapter and I thought it would be very boring if I added more. And another sorry for this story to get to it actual part of the story that matched it title, I really should get going now coz it's 2:30 in the morning already, don't forget to R&R tell me what you think, and I might see you in the next chapter BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)**


	3. The same nightmare? Old times accent?

**Hello, hello again! Nice to see y'all! Well sorry the last chapter was horrible and it's not that long of a chapter after all -_-" I over reacted so much when I'm scared or excited .he …**

**Well MINA-SAN who have been waiting for this chapter to come out… HERE IT IS all READY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)**

* * *

_**… Flashback from the last chapter… (part of it)**_

… **Everyone in the dining room's POV…**

"hmm that's weird, I thought Fine liked the diner, I mean it's her favorite dish and it's our main dish." Queen Elsa said… "yeah, you're right Elsa. She said that she's full, but she haven't even touched her food yet. Should we check up on her?" King Truth asked with a worried face.

"Mother, Father I think it's best to leave her alone, I mean you both know that if Fine doesn't feel well she doesn't like to be bothered right?" Rein said

"Rein is right, we should let her rest for the night, she must be tired. Right Truth?" Elsa said. "alright we'll leave her for the night to let her rest." Then the diner continued.

… **We're back to Fine…**

BAKA… why did I even run? Well nobody cares anyway. So I reached my room, when I got inside I was actually crying really hard, but nobody heard me because I am all the way in the west wing where my room is , and the dining room is next to the throne room which was in the center of the castle, phew… I'm saved. I lay down on my bed where I cried all my heart, then I slowly started to fall asleep. (at least I think that the dining room was in the center while all other rooms was in the west and east wing and I made the garden on the south part of the castle so… yeah [awkward] -_-")

… **Mysterious Person's POV …**

"ah, so that's how they treated her. I know how fine must've feel, she felt like she was an outsider no stranger to them." (Then the man smirked)

"this will increased my opportunity to get her to come with me!" (the men smiled then laughed)

… **Again Back to Fine's POV…**

I lay down my bed where I cried all my heart, then I slowly started to fall asleep, and I started dreaming.

_**..Fine's dream.**__._

_Hey that's me when I was 5 years old, and there I was sitting on the swing all alone while then Mother and Father came, they bought me a lollypop that I've always wanted. 'that's weird I think I remembered this scene from somewhere' I thought as I closely watched what was happening in front of me._

_"Mothew *hicks* Fathew what *hicks* awe you doing h- *hicks* hewe?" the little red haired girl asked their parents while trying to calmed herself down after all the crying._

_"Fine we've been looking for you all day, good thing that we found you. What are you doing here all alone, and why are you crying?" the woman has the same hair color as the little girl_

_'hehe, that's mother and father when they're still young and I was little, but still why did I feel like I've seen this have happened before?' the older Fine thought._

_"Because Mothew and Fathew went somewhewe with Wein, leaving me hewe… I thought that you wouwd not come back fow me. So I stayed hewe waiting fow you Mothew and Fathew."_

_" we're sorry Fine, we had to leave you, because its urgent matter with your little sister (I seriously don't know which one was the onee-chan so I made Fine as the elder sister and you might get something unexpected for Rein's part….. "Akira you're interrupting me while I'm talking to my dearest daughter here, and…" the young Queen Elsa said in a little bit of a harsh tone "we're trying our best to give this young part presented and especially for you cause you begged us too." the young King Truth continued… " oh and one more thing…. STOP ADDRESSING US WITH 'YOUNG QUEEN' OR 'YOUNG KING' ALREADY IT'S ANOYING!" they both screamed at 'ME' which is obviously the Author for PETE'S SAKE! "alright – alright, you guys could be loud you know, and man I gotta stop to interrupting the story every time, well then My King, Queen and the Readers ON TO THE STORY 'AGAIN'. ")_

_" we're sorry Fine, we had to leave you, because its urgent matter with your little sister, she's very sick you know Fine." Elsa said as she pick Fine up. " yeah, we're sorry Fine we had toleave you alone. Oh yeah I got something to cheer you up… ta da here is the lollypop that you've always wanted right?" Truth said with excitement._

_"Thank you Fathew, Mothew this is exactwy what I wanted." Fine Finally smiled… her mother put her down again and said " Fine we're sorry but we have to go again, but please remember to what I say ' The one-chan have to do sacrifices for her little sister' so that you guys will be happy at the end" Elsa said as she and Truth slowly fade away._

_"wait! Mothew, Fathew pwease don't weave me, take me with you pwease, I'm scawed of being awone. Mothew, Fathew!" little Fine screamed for her parents. "why Mothew, why? why does evewything's aww about hew? Why does evewything's aww about Wein?! Pwease don't go!" little Fine cried so hard._

_'NO! please don't leave her alone. Mother, Father please don't leave he no me, don't leave me all alone please! Please!' I screamed but it was too late._

_**…End of the flashback…**_

* * *

**_…Two days left before the party… (and the big thing will happen at the party)_**

**…Fine's POV…**

_..Fine's dream.._

_**Hey that's me when I was 5 years old, and there I was sitting on the swing all alone while then Mother and Father came, they bought me a lollypop that I've always wanted. 'that's weird I think I remembered this scene from somewhere' I thought as I closely watched what was happening in front of me.**_

_**"Mothew *hicks* Fathew what *hicks* awe you doing h- *hicks* hewe?" the little red haired girl asked their parents while trying to calmed herself down after all the crying.**_

_**"Fine we've been looking for you all day, good thing that we found you. What are you doing here all alone, and why are you crying?" the woman has the same hair color as the little girl**_

_**'hehe, that's mother and father when they're still young and I was little, but still why did I feel like I've seen this have happened before?' the older Fine thought.**_

_**"Because Mothew and Fathew went somewhewe with Wein, leaving me hewe… I thought that you wouwd not come back fow me. So I stayed hewe waiting fow you Mothew and Fathew."**_

_**" we're sorry Fine, we had to leave you, because its urgent matter with your little sister (I seriously don't know which one was the onee-chan so I made Fine as the elder sister and you might get something unexpected for Rein's part….. "Akira you're interrupting me while I'm talking to my dearest daughter here, and…" the young Queen Elsa said in a little bit of a harsh tone "we're trying our best to give this young part presented and especially for you cause you begged us too." the young King Truth continued… " oh and one more thing…. STOP ADDRESSING US WITH 'YOUNG QUEEN' OR 'YOUNG KING' ALREADY IT'S ANOYING!" they both screamed at 'ME' which is obviously the Author for PETE'S SAKE! "alright – alright, you guys could be loud you know, and man I gotta stop to interrupting the story every time, well then My King, Queen and the Readers ON TO THE STORY 'AGAIN'. ")**_

_**" we're sorry Fine, we had to leave you, because its urgent matter with your little sister, she's very sick you know Fine." Elsa said as she pick Fine up. " yeah, we're sorry Fine we had toleave you alone. Oh yeah I got something to cheer you up… ta da here is the lollypop that you've always wanted right?" Truth said with excitement.**_

_**"Thank you Fathew, Mothew this is exactwy what I wanted." Fine Finally smiled… her mother put her down again and said " Fine we're sorry but we have to go again, but please remember to what I say ' The one-chan have to do sacrifices for her little sister' so that you guys will be happy at the end" Elsa said as she and Truth slowly fade away.**_

_**"wait! Mothew, Fathew pwease don't weave me, take me with you pwease, I'm scawed of being awone. Mothew, Fathew!" little Fine screamed for her parents. "why Mothew, why? why does evewything's aww about hew? Why does evewything's aww about Wein?! Pwease don't go!" little Fine cried so hard.**_

_**'NO! please don't leave her alone. Mother, Father please don't leave he no me, don't leave me all alone please! Please!' I screamed but it was too late.**_

_…back to reality…_

I screamed as i woke up 'that dream again, I've been dreaming the same dream ever since'

"FINE! What happened?" Rein was beside me when I awaken from my sleep.

" That dream… NO that Nightmare again!" 'why? Even in my dream it's you that they've always think about Rein!?'

"eh, Nightmare? What's it about? Is it scary? or is it it about the same dream or nightmare you've been having?" Rein was scared at the thought of Fine's nightmare, though it wasn't hers

'the nightmare is really scary Rein, it is scary, very scary for me, only for… my nightmare was about how you took away all the love of my parents for me, how they left me all alone in the darkest place without even a single light left for me to see all just for you! Everyone, everyone that's close to me slowly starting to move sides, they're all coming to you, even him the one that I loved, Shade he loves you Rein, everyone loves you! All I've ever got is just sacrificing everything for you, EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU REIN, I HATE YOU! and yes it was that same dream or nightmare'

" Fine? Fine? Hello, are you listening?" Rein asked curiously

" huh! What? Oh, Rein how long have you been standing there?" I asked after snapping out of my mind going things

"I've been standing HERE longer than you THINK! And you didn't even listen to me, when I was so worried about you because you've been screaming in your sleep!" Rein shout-whisper

"oh, right sorry… it's just that I've been thinking about my dream last night. Even if I did say that it was a nightmare, it wasn't as scary as you think… it's just somewhat sad but cold, and lonely"

"oh, Fine you've been getting that same dreams lately right? I wonder if it's a sign that something bad is coming near the day of our birth party!" Rein said in half scared and half curious tone

"yeah, I hope that wasn't though, and I couldn't seem to understand the last sentence that you said"

"oh I'm sorry! It's just that I've been using a lot of old times accent… .he" Rein said then she thought 'awkward, I hope that Fine doesn't find it weird when I said that! Fine, I hope that things won't go wrong at the party later… and I hope you could dream something more cheerful because it's a pain for me to hear you scream and see you cry every time you woke up from that nightmare of yours'

"…" 'I'm confused now, Rein has been using "the old times accent" ways of speaking then I've been getting the same dream over and over again since that day at the dinner welcoming party, I really do hope that it wasn't a sign that something might go wrong at the party'

**Well mina-san what do you think of this chapter? I'm thinking of discontinuing the story since I have no idea of what to write anymore… SO feel free to leave some ideas for the continuations of this story of mine! PLEASE! I 'DO' need ideas, feel free to leave some ideas, critics or comments… I'm stillnew at this things so, I'll be very happy and thankful if you guys would help ^_^**

**Sorry this chapter are short really short… A VERY SPECIAL THANKS FOR THE VERY NICE REVIEW GUYS!**

**Well, I've got to go, BYE! Might see you at the next chapter…**


	4. They didn't care about me!

**Akira: " Heyya every one! How have you guys been doing? Well I'm back for this new chapter… I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated it for so long! It's because of my school works, exams, and other stuff… and I'm kinda lazy too. So on to the story now"**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)**

_**(No flashbacks cause I'm kinda lazy)**_

…Rein's POV…

Oh my gosh tomorrow's the day, tomorrow's mine and Fine's birthday. I'm so excited! Everything has been doing great for this past week, everyone's here, my friend's here Shade's here, Bright-sama ir here~ Bright-sama he's so handsome, I wish he know my feelings for him…. Ahh bright-sama~

"ein- Rein OI REIN! Are you listening?"

"yes-eh what?"

"were you listening?"

" *sigh* never mind then, you don't have to know."

"eh?! Why/ tell me Fine! What were you saying?"

"It's nothing, you don't have to know anyway!" Fine said little bit snapped

"oh, okay I'm sorry… are you mad Fine?" I asked, I never really see Fine acting like this.

"…"

"Fine?" why won't she answer me?

"I'm gonna go take a stroll at the garden, if you need me you know where I'll be." Fine said, she looked like she's a bit sad and tired.

Before I could answer, she already made her way to the garden. Why is she acting like this towards me? Every time she has problems she would tell me everything but now it's just different, she won't tell me anything it's like she's drifting away from me, from us… she, she has been quite all this time, she didn't even bother to talk to us at diner, she would just eat her food then she excuse herself… that's weird, I feel like something bad is gonna happen if I didn't talk about it with her, but it's just a feelingright? No way that something bad is going to happen, I mean everything's going well this past week. I still do hope that nothing bad is going to happen though.

…Fine's POV…

It's just great that Rein doesn't care about me anymore, what the- I mean she didn't even care to listen to my problem, especially the one that hurt me the most… mother, what does she meant by I'm just standing in her way, that she had to divide her parental caring for me too and not fully to Rein (I' so sorry if this doesn't make any sense, I didn't even know what I'm writing here), and what does she meant by I should be send away to live with aunt Marrie which is all the way across the galaxy so that I wouldn't be in their way to take care Rein to make her fully recover from her trauma (and yes for those of you who are confused by Rein having a trauma, in my story Rein has a great trauma since her childhood that's hard to be healed and the only way to help her healing proses if everybody around her showed great care for her and it could not be halfheartedly especially from her parents).

**_…flashback…_**

_I was on my way to my room walking past room by room, and the room where my parents are arguing in- wait what? My parents arguing, they had never argue before right?_

_"you know what Fine, this is the worst thing that you've ever done to yourself and your parents." I whispered to myself hiding behind the door trying to eavesdrop, 'but I could say that it's for a good cause' I thought to myself._

_I couldn't hear what they're talking about, man why does this door have to be so thick?!_

_"Truth you know how we must take care of Rein and we must love her whole heartedly?" mother said, 'finally I could listen to what they're talking about' I thought again._

_"yes I know Elsa, but that doesn't mean we have to send Fine away!" father said a little bit angry._

_Okay where are they going with this? What does father mean by sending me away?_

_"we have to Truth, you know that this is the best way to make Rein fully recovered from her trauma. We have to send Fine away so I don't have to divide my parental care to Fine, she'll just be in our way to help Rein recover!" mother was now half shouting._

_"that's too much Elsa! You that is, why can't you understand? We have been letting Fine make more sacrifices, she let us love Rein more than we love her, she said that it's okay to left her alone if it's best for Rein… what more can she possibly endure Elsa?!" father shouted angrily towards mother._

_I'm scared at the thought of leaving this place, father he tried to convince mother so that I wouldn't be sent away, he shouted at mother for the first time._

_"but Truth, Fine won't be just sent away to some place without anyone taking care of her. She will live with her aunt Marrie." Mother said_

_She knows that I dislike aunt Marrie so much, now why would she let me to live with her? Mother do you even love me, do you even want me as your child?_

_"but don't you care about her feelings too Elsa?" father asked after he calmed down a bit._

_"I'm sure she will understand, I mean if it's for her own sister I'm sure she will understand… I just don't want her-"_

_And with the last sentence that my mother spoke without even hearing the continuation, I ran to my room in tears. 'so she doesn't care about me after all, she doesn't even want me!' I thought._

**_…end of flashback…_**

"Okay fine so now I'm the 'unwanted child' here." I said sounded like a crack in my voice.

"What do they take me for? Even though I am the onee-chan but really? Did they even care about my feelings?" tears stared to roll down my cheek 'no you can't cry Fine, that's your promise to yourself that you swear you wouldn't break it no matter what! Still I can't take this anymore!'

" well I haven't paying attention to where I'm going, and now 'm here in the garden."

Then I walked and walked until I saw this very beautiful flower, it was a red pinkish flower… I think I know what these are called, um-uh what was it again, um… come on Fine how old could you be? I mean I'm still young yet I forgot about things.

"well I haven't seen this flower in this garden before, and I think I know what this flower is called but I can't seem to remember…"

"they're called Stargazers" 'someone ' said.

"oh so that's what they're called… *gasps* who's there?" I turned around to find someone behind me, I don't know who this man standing before me but I was sure I've seen his face somewhere… '

"who are you?!" I started

"well I am…"

**Akira's note: alrighty so you've seen this chapter… so what do you think, I think this chapter is pretty bad… I'm not an expert at writing stories anyways. Please don't forget to R&R okay, and if you guys have any ideas of your own feel free to let me know, I would be very happy and thankful!**

**Special thanks to SzDream and Made2352 for their wonderful and brilliant ideas, thank you so much!**

**This chapter was made especially for SzDream, Made2352, vampire-princess-coco, and of course other readers as well… but I would like to thank them especially for supporting and helping me with the story, and I would like to thank other readers too. So goodbye for now, I'll see you guys again at the next chapter ^_^**

**SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! :( because I am kinda busy right now, so I have to save the exciting part for later. xc**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi guys, I'm sorry to have bothered you with my Authors Note stuff. I am writing this authors note because I decided on some changes to some part of the story.

The part that I changed is:

The title, why because I thought that the title won't match with how my story 's gonna go so, I changed the title to Nanisore Ni Tsuite

And um I decide that the story is going to be a little bit different but still have the same point, so don't worry about that.

I really wanted to thank you guys so much because you still liked and read and not to mention review and giving me some ideas, so please keep them coming and I would also accept comments and critics if you guys think this story is not good enough.

I am so sorry to bother you guys with this A.N thing and thank you.


	6. Our Deal

**Akira: Hi y'all! How are you guys my loveliest readers (sorry I overdid, guess I'm too happy for now) well this is the new chapter that you and I have been waiting for, though I wrote the story I am still excited for more of your nice reviews and ideas. So now ACTION! (please don't forget to R&R)**

* * *

_**…Flashback…**_

**_"Okay fine so now I'm the 'unwanted child' here." I said sounded like a crack in my voice._**

**_"What do they take me for? Even though I am the onee-chan but really? Did they even care about my feelings?" tears stared to roll down my cheek 'no you can't cry Fine, that's your promise to yourself that you swear you wouldn't break it no matter what! Still I can't take this anymore!'_**

**_"Well I haven't paying attention to where I'm going, and now I 'm here in the garden."_**

**_Then I walked and walked until I saw this very beautiful flower, it was a red pinkish flower… I think I know what these are called, um-uh what was it again, um… come on Fine how old could you be? I mean I'm still young yet I forgot about things._**

**_"Hmm… I haven't seen this flower in this garden before, and I think I know what this flower is called but I can't seem to remember… and who planted it here anyway?"_**

**_"It's called Stargazers" 'someone ' said._**

**_"Oh so that's what they're called… *gasps* who's there?" I turned around to find someone behind me, I don't know who this man standing before me but I was sure I've seen his face somewhere… '_**

**_"Who are you?!" I started_**

**_"Well I am…"_**

_**…End of flashback…**_

* * *

_…Normal POV…_

"Who are you?" Fine said, she was scared of the man standing in front of her but she feels weird because she thought that she has seen that man before somewhere.

"Well I am… Wait a minute, you don't know who I am, I mean you DOES NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" the man was shocked (he was the man that had stalked Fine and Rein during their shopping at Town Square)

"Uh- um… what do you think? You're a stranger and you just showed up randomly here at the gard-" Fine paused for a moment when she realized that the man was inside the area of the castle's royal garden then her eyes widened and she gasped "Oh my GOSH, WHO ARE YOU? How come you're in here, like I mean IN HERE, the castle's Royal Garden IN THE CASTLE's YARD?!" Fine freaked out then she went into her panic mode (okay I made that up)

"Omygoshhowcomeastrangercould cameinthecastleareawithoutpa ssingthroughtheguards?!" Fine said in her panic mode, she talks really fast when she's panicking. Then Fine gasped again "Don't tell me that you're some ASSASSIN that WAS SEND TO KILL ME BY SOME RANDOM GUYS OR SOMETHING?! OMG! I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I AM DEAD!" then she started to kneel down and "It's alright make it fast, nobody cares if I'm gone anyway." Fine sigh.

"Wow, wow, wow, WOW. I am definitely NOT AN ASSASSIN THAT WAS ASIGHNED BY SOME RANDOM GUYS TO KILL YOU OKAY!" the man sighed and said "And I can't believe that you mistook me for being an assassin, well if I 'am' and assassin did you see any weapons on me?"

"Yeah, good no weapons, right phew… I thought that it's already my time." Fine said relieved.

"Ya really don't know me did cya? Alright I'll tell you, I am Phill Spellings (no offense if this name could possibly be yours or you families or your friends by any chance, I just thought of a name and randomly put it together) so do you finally know me NOW?" Phill asked

"Wait a minute, you're Phill Spellings? I mean Phill Spellings… The Phill Spellings, the famous most top ranked film producer." fine said a little bit shocked

"I'm not surprised that you knew me, after all I am the one and only Phill Spellings." Phill said proudly

"Uh sorry mister I am not one of your fans okay, I'm still enjoying my youth thanks." Fine said straight forwardly (what was that Fine? You're being rude you know)

"Right… " Phill sweat drop

"So Mr. the one and only Phill Spellings what bought you here and to meet me I supposed?" Fine asked

"Yes you're right, so I've been looking for you all over the galaxy (sorry got overboard) I found your video on YouTube, I thought that you're a very talented young woman and-"

"So you're the one who has been stalking me?! You could be thrown into prison even though you're 'the one and only Mr. Phill Spellings' you KNOW. And please continue!" Fine said a little angry

"I know, I know. Okay, so what I'm saying is I've been tracking you and now that I found you I want to make a deal with you. And don't even ask 'why would a famous movie producer track a princess down so that he could make a deal?' because I saw you and you had a talent in you that you or your family haven't discover, and I wanted you to use that talent of yours to help me because I wanted you to become big and being recognized. Everyone, even any princesses or princes would accept this offer nut I know that you're smart enough to think about it so go ahead." Phill smirked a little.

"Fine as my name Fine, I'll think about it. Meet me here again at 12:00 midnight, that's when I'll tell you my answer." Fine said without any thoughts of holding back.

"Hmm… such a short time you give yourself to think over this deal, why is that? And don't you think trusting me someone you didn't know so easily is dangerous?" Phill said

"Oh trust me I know what I'm doing and tomorrow is my and my sister's birthday party, and if you dare to have lied to me I would chop your neck to your death." Fine said while smiling with and evil aura coming out from her. Phill shivered to the thought of Fine will chop his neck until he died, 'men, this little girl could be scary if you make her angry' phill thought.

"Fine, Fine oi, Fine where are you?"

"Oh no, it's my twin sister. You Mr. the one and only Phill Spellings hurry get out of here, or she'll think your some assassin that was sent to kill me by some random guys or something." Fine said little bit panicked.

"Alright, I'll see you again here at midnight and please just call me Phill. Don't forget okay!" Phill said as he started to disappear.

_…Rein POV…_

Back at the castle

"Rein lunch is almost ready, where's your sister?" Elsa asked

"Alright mother, fine said that she'll be at the garden." I said

"Would you mind if you go look for her there, tell her that lunch is almost ready and we will be waiting for you guys at the dining room."

"Yes mother I will." Rein said smiling

"Alright, be careful okay."

"Yes mother." Then I made my way to the garden.

"Hey Rein wait up!" someone shouted then when I turned back it was Shade.

"Oh, hi Shade. How is it did you plant it in the garden?"

"Yeah I planted the stargazer in the garden, I'm sure she'll like it." Shade smiled, 'wow shade must really wanted Fine to be happy, I wish Bright-sama will do this kind of thing to make me happy too."

"So Rein, where are you going?" Shade asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the garden. My mother asked me to fetch Fine since it's almost time for lunch." I said

"Can I go with you? I wanted to see her expressions when she saw that flower that I planted. And by the way, thanks for the idea."

"You're welcome Shade, you know that both of us wanted Fine to be happy. You didn't see her in the garden back then?"

"I didn't really see her but I heard her voice, so I thought that if I stayed there longer she might find me hiding there."

"Here we are, now where is Fine? Maybe she went to the center of the maze, she told me that if she wasn't here she'll be in the center of the maze. Come on let's go."

"Uh Rein are you sure that we won't get lost?"

"Yeah, I mean this is our playground, so me and Fine are the master at this maze. . . .ho" I laughed, I think I just scared Shade.

"Right." Yep I did, Shade just sweat drop.

Inside the maze

"Fine, Fine oi, Fine where are you?" I shouted, she's in the center of the maze right? Phew, good thing that this isn't at night, it'll be much harder to go through this maze at night but Fine she has such a sharp eyes that she won't even get lost even if it's at night. I envy you Fine.

"Rein, there she is." Shade said

"Ah, sharp eyes you got."

"Oh, hi Rein, and Shade!" Fine said

"Fine why is it so hard to find you in here?" I asked

"This is a perfect hiding place I got after all." Fine smiled, Shade and I sweat drop

"Come on, your mother have waited for us in the dining room. Lunch is ready." Shade said

"Oh, okay. I'm so, hungry." Then her stomach growled, and she blushed.

"Hahahahaaahaha… Fine just hold a little while, it's your fault that you hide in such a hard maze." Shade laughed.

"Mou Shade!" then Fine started to chase after shade, wrong move shade.

_…Normal POV…_

Then after they got back to the castle they headed straight to the dining room, everyone has waited for them. When they arrived, they greeted everyone and they all went to their sit.

'It's weird why is everybody sitting next to Rein and they left me out?' Fine thought, then everyone just chatted without her. Fine was left alone again, Mother chatted to Father, while all her friends decides to sit around Rein and when she tried to ask what were they doing they're all just look at her with a questioned look, then turned to each other and started talking again.

'Great, they ignored me. What did I do wrong? If they keep doing this to me, I swear that I would come to hate them and I don't want that.' Fine thought.

"Fine, can we talk to you after lunch in the Throne room in private?" Elsa asked, and when she said 'in private' that prefers to everyone in the dining room to not try to bothers or eavesdrop them.

"Alright mother, I understand." Fine said nervously. Then diner just goes by as always with her being the lone wolf, again.

At the Throne room

_…Fine POV…_

What do they wanted to talk to me about, could it be that I am in trouble? Oh My Gosh what did I do? I didn't remember doing anything bad, did I unconsciously did it? Okay calm yourself down Fine, be cool, be brave, I'm sure if you explain the reasons for your action without any lies in it you'll be save from those deadly lectures of Camelot and my parents.

"So Fine what we wanted to talk to you about is-" Mother just started but then was interrupted by me, oh I shouldn't have done that

"I know what I did so Mother, Father please forgive me!" I said in a very apologetic tone

"What are you talking about Fine?" I think that Mother was confused just now?

"Well, you guys are going to lecture me because I broke one of Mother's favorite Jar?" uh-oh I shouldn't have said that, I think.

"Oh, so that's what happened to my Golden Amethyst Jar! Fine you're so in trouble!" Mother said, I think I just made it worst.

"Elsa calm down, we are not discussing this matter with Fine now. Remember?" Father said. Thank you Father, you just saved me from my worst nightmare ever.

"So if it's not about that, then what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked

"I was about to say that, but you interrupted me and thanks to that now I know what happened to my Golden Amethyst Jar." Mother said

"Alright, that's enough Elsa. So, Fine the thing is your Mother and I have decided that you will be going to live with your aunt Marie."

'I see, so it's about what Mother and Father discussed a few days ago. So, Father had finally agreed to it. They didn't care, the really doesn't care about me at all. Fine then if that's what you want.' I thought.

I lower my head, standing there listening to what they had to say. I can't stand it anymore, so kept my head down and then I started to speak.

"Is that all you have to say?" then I looked up at them, then turn away and started to run out of the Throne room and to my bedroom.

Before I ran, I think I saw them shocked when they see the expression on my face. Then when I ran past one room I saw the door open, Shade, Rein, Bright and everyone who was in that room came and I think they saw me crying while running. They chased after me but I was too fast for them, the only one who can matched my speed was Shade, he took my arm and forced me to turn over facing him.

"Fine, what happened? Are you okay-no of course you're not okay. Why were you running?" Shade asked me. I think he was worried about me. I kept my head down facing the floor, just like what I did when I talked with my parents, and I was silence. I guessed he still waited for my answer.

"Fine, hey answer me! What happened?" shade sounded a little angry cause I ignored him. He hated it when someone ignores him, and I am still not answering.

"Fine why are you ignoring me? Can't you see that I was worried, everyone was worried about you!" that's it I can't hold it anymore, he doesn't and won't understand even if I told him. He just shouted at me. I looked up, and I think he was shocked seeing me in tears. Then I started

"You and the others won't understand even if I explain and cleared it over and over again!" I shouted

"Fine what are you-" I cut him off

"What? So what if you guys cares about me? I know it's all just lies, you guys never showed me any clue that made me think that you guys cared about me. No, you guys have never even care about me ever since that day!" I was getting angrier, 'I just want to hurry and get out of here' I thought'.

"…" Shade stood there in silence

"… Forget it, it's none of your business anyway!" After that I took off, I was in tears. I could hear the others running over to Shade who was just standing there in shock and silence, I could hear them asking "what's going on?" to Shade but he made no replay.

I think I know what the answer to the deal that I'm making with him, maybe I could really trust him. I know what my answer is to you Phil ji-ji.

* * *

**Akira: Phew! Finally done for this one. Well guys what do you think? It's not that long, and sorry if it's boring and kind of made no sense in my opinion. But anyways, please don't forget to R&R. As always I am accepting your critics, comments and even ideas that I could use, so please, please, please do keep them coming so I could improve my skill. Thank you for reading!^^**

_Special Thanks to:_

_Made2352_

_YamazakiHikari_

_Midnightdeathrose_

_vampire-neko12345_

_Ai Sakura_

_projectmix01_

_Thank you so much, much, much for always reading and reviewing my story and for the nice ideas that you guys gives me. I am very happy._

**_I'm so sorry for Ai Sakura and projectx01 because I couldn't replay your review properly:_**

**_Ai Sakura: Thank you so much for loving and following my story, I am so touched. I can't PM you even though I tried to, I am so sorry. And don't worry I won't discontinue this story because I know that other readers liked it and waited for it._**

**_projectmix01: Thank you for your idea, I liked it. I going to put together all the ideas that I got from other readers so that the story will be more interesting. So once again thank you for sharing your idea and reviewing my story. Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't put your real name because that means I would be giving out your privacy._**

**Akira: well guys that's it for the day, see you at the next chapter, and sorry for the long wait! X_X woopsy I forgot this important part**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)**


	7. Fine Changed

**Akira: Hi-ya! How do you do my lovelies readers? I know that y'all must be feeling great. So this is another chapter for my story, gomen-na it took so long for me to update the new chapters. I guessed I really have a bad sense of time. Well now ACTION FELLAS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)**

_…Flashback… (you know, part of it)_

_…Normal POV…_

_Then after they got back to the castle they headed straight to the dining room, everyone has waited for them. When they arrived, they greeted everyone and they all went to their sit._

_'It's weird why is everybody sitting next to Rein and they left me out?' Fine thought, then everyone just chatted without her. Fine was left alone again, Mother chatted to Father, while all her friends decides to sit around Rein and when she tried to ask what were they doing they're all just look at her with a questioned look, then turned to each other and started talking again._

_'Great, they ignored me. What did I do wrong? If they keep doing this to me, I swear that I would come to hate them and I don't want that.' Fine thought._

_"Fine, can we talk to you after lunch in the Throne room in private?" Elsa asked, and when she said 'in private' that prefers to everyone in the dining room to not try to bothers or eavesdrop them._

_"Alright mother, I understand." Fine said nervously. Then diner just goes by as always with her being the lone wolf, again._

_At the Throne room_

_…Fine POV…_

_What do they wanted to talk to me about, could it be that I am in trouble? Oh My Gosh what did I do? I didn't remember doing anything bad, did I unconsciously did it? Okay calm yourself down Fine, be cool, be brave, I'm sure if you explain the reasons for your action without any lies in it you'll be save from those deadly lectures of Camelot and my parents._

_"So Fine what we wanted to talk to you about is-" Mother just started but then was interrupted by me, oh I shouldn't have done that_

_"I know what I did so Mother, Father please forgive me!" I said in a very apologetic tone_

_"What are you talking about Fine?" I think that Mother was confused just now?_

_"Well, you guys are going to lecture me because I broke one of Mother's favorite Jar?" uh-oh I shouldn't have said that, I think._

_"Oh, so that's what happened to my Golden Amethyst Jar! Fine you're so in trouble!" Mother said, I think I just made it worst._

_"Elsa calm down, we are not discussing this matter with Fine now. Remember?" Father said. Thank you Father, you just saved me from my worst nightmare ever._

_"So if it's not about that, then what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked_

_"I was about to say that, but you interrupted me and thanks to that now I know what happened to my Golden Amethyst Jar." Mother said_

_"Alright, that's enough Elsa. So, Fine the thing is your Mother and I have decided that you will be going to live with your aunt Marrie."_

_'I see, so it's about what Mother and Father discussed a few days ago. So, Father had finally agreed to it. They didn't care, the really doesn't care about me at all. Fine then if that's what you want.' I thought._

_I lower my head, standing there listening to what they had to say. I can't stand it anymore, so kept my head down and then I started to speak._

_"Is that all you have to say?" then I looked up at them, then turn away and started to run out of the Throne room and to my bedroom._

_Before I ran, I think I saw them shocked when they see the expression on my face. Then when I ran past one room I saw the door open, Shade, Rein, Bright and everyone who was in that room came and I think they saw me crying while running. They chased after me but I was too fast for them, the only one who can matched my speed was Shade, he took my arm and forced me to turn over facing him._

_"Fine, what happened? Are you okay-no of course you're not okay. Why were you running?" Shade asked me. I think he was worried about me. I kept my head down facing the floor, just like what I did when I talked with my parents, and I was silence. I guessed he still waited for my answer._

_"Fine, hey answer me! What happened?" shade sounded a little angry cause I ignored him. He hated it when someone ignores him, and I am still not answering._

_"Fine why are you ignoring me? Can't you see that I was worried, everyone was worried about you!" that's it I can't hold it anymore, he doesn't and won't understand even if I told him. He just shouted at me. I looked up, and I think he was shocked seeing me in tears. Then I started_

_"You and the others won't understand even if I explain and cleared it over and over again!" I shouted_

_"Fine what are you-" I cut him off_

_"What? So what if you guys cares about me? I know it's all just lies, you guys never showed me any clue that made me think that you guys cared about me. No, you guys have never even care about me ever since that day!" I was getting angrier, 'I just want to hurry and get out of here' I thought'._

_"…" Shade stood there in silence_

_"… Forget it, it's none of your business anyway!" After that I took off, I was in tears. I could hear the others running over to Shade who was just standing there in shock and silence, I could hear them asking "what's going on?" to Shade but he made no replay._

_I think I know what the answer to the deal that I'm making with him, maybe I could really trust him. I know what my answer is to you Phil ji-ji._

_…End of flashback…_

**…Shade POV… (finally Shade is in)**

*sigh* what should I do? Fine what happen to you, you didn't look so energetic any more, you never join breakfast, launch, or even dinner with all of us, you haven't talk to anybody ever since, even your parents. You would skip any conversations with anyone that involves your parents or your sister, so basically it's like you've been locking yourself in your room.

"Fine, oi Fine? come out we're having a special dessert time." I said while knocking Fine's bedroom door.

"…" silence huh Fine?

"Fine… don't give me the silent treatment! At least say something to let me know that you're alright." Woops, calm down Shade you can't shout at her.

"-ut up!" Fine, she just said something

"What? Did you just say something?" I asked

"You told me to say something, now that you've heard my voice so now GO AWAY!" Fine said

I was shocked, she just shouted at me. That's the first time she ever did that.

"Fine, I- I mean everyone will be waiting for you at the dining room." I said, then I walked away while sighing.

Fine you make me sigh multiple times today, I think. Can't you see everyone's is worried about you, I'm worried about you.

**…Fine POV…**

"You told me to say something, now that you've heard my voice so now GO AWAY!" I said

"Fine, I- I mean everyone will be waiting for you at the dining room." Shade said, then I heard him sighing.

Everyone's worried, and he was worried about me huh? *sigh* I don't know what to do.

What will everyone do when I leave, what will my parents do? What will Rein do? What will Shade do? I don't want them to worry and I want them to forget about me after I leave. Then maybe everything will be okay. I would be watching them from far away, I will keep them in my heart. I chose to leave, because I don't want to make any more sacrifices and I don't want to hurt them. When I do hurt them, that will be the most hurting sacrifice I have ever make. I told Phil ji-ji that I will go with him to his planet that's called Earth, and his kingdom that was called America, then he'll bring me to uh Holly what was it, Hollywood yeah I think that was it. Hollywood, I can't believe I am actually going to go there. I'll meet many actress and singers.

_…Flashback…_

**… Phil's POV…**

She said she only needed a time until midnight and she told me to wait here for her, but ummmm ughhhhh… WHERE IN THE WORLD IS SHE? She told me not to be late, but she is the one who's late now!

"Sorry I was late, I have to pass the guards."

"It's alright I understand." I said… it must be really hard living as a princess huh? "So your answer?" I asked.

"I'll go with you, and I will not give you the reason because you already know why I believed." Fine said

"Nice answer, I liked it that is what I've been expecting since the beginning anyway. But are you sure you will come with me to my planet? Do you have no doubts?" I asked again to make sure.

"I thought that you are great movie producer who never think twice to do his action and it was as what you expected in the end because it was the right action to do. Oh and what's your Planet called?" Fine said, wow this kid sure know how to blabbers a lot, I still won't regret my decisions though.

"Fine if that is what you wanted, my planet is called Earth. So, when will we leave?" I asked

**…Fine's POV…**

"Fine if that is what you wanted, my plane is called Earth. So, when will we leave?" Phill ji-ji asked, why does this old man have to ask so much questions?

"Why do you always ask so much questions?" I asked

"Well ya can't ignore the last one. So when are we leaving, do you want to leave after the party so you still have some times to spend with your family and friends or-"

"NO! I-uh mean we will leave before the party starts. I don't want to see their faces anymore, especially them." I said interrupting Phill ji-ji.

"Rude." Phill ji-ji said

"Pardon me?" I asked

"You're rude, interrupting me when I wasn't even finished, and on top of that you raised your voice at me."

"Wha- You-…. Ughh fine what ever you say childish old man."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Phill ji-ji screamed.

"Who- who's there!?" oh no I forgot about the guards

"Phill ji-ji don't raise your voice like that, didn't I say that there are guards around?!" I whispered-screamed

"Yeah, I forgot sorry. And what's with the 'ji-ji' part?" Phill ji-ji said

"Whatever, I should go now… we'll meet again here tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine with me." Phill ji-ji replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say this…."

_…End of flashback…_

**…Rein POV…**

Fine, I wonder how she is. She's not here yet, *creak* I heard the sound of the door. Oh there she is, her eyes were swollen, I guess it's from all that crying earlier.

"Fine, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you." Mother said

"Hnn" was all Fine said

"Fine answer your Mother properly." Father warned. Uhh I don't like where this is going.

"Where is my meal? You called me here to have dinner together yet you guys don't have my meal ready?" Fine omg she just ignored Father. Everyone in the room just stared at her, even the maids

"Hello? I asked where is my M-E-A-L? Hey Camelot or Lulu or anyone just give me my meal already!" Fine just shouted in front of us.

"Fine, enough! Why are you acting spoiled, there are other princes and princesses here. You are being disgraceful!" Father said angrily. Uhm as I thought this would happen.

"Well Father I am just asking for my meal because there are no meals in front of me while all of have your meals already in front of your eyes. Is that counted as I am acting spoiled and disgraceful? Hmm, maybe I should've asked nicely, and not to shout like that right everyone? Oh and Father I don't know what disgraceful means because I am not 10 years old yet, maybe on my birthday tomorrow I would know what disgraceful means, then I would know how to express how my feeling s when my own Father called me a disgraceful child" Fine said and she smiled.

I could feel how powerful her voice is though she spoke politely. Everyone gasp, we couldn't believe our ears and eyes. This is not the normal Fine, what did Mother and Father say to her that made Fine like this?

"Fine who teach you to speak to your parents like that?!" father said getting even more angry.

"I wonder who, well actually no one. Maybe having to live here is what teaches me to speak like that." Fine answers calmly. Everyone even my Mother and Father was shocked.

"Um- uh Fine-sama here is your meal." Said the maid while putting Fine's meal on the table.

"Thank you, but I don't have any appetite anymore. Oh I know, I'll just eat in my room then. Maybe because eating in this crowded place here is what made my appetite disappear. Well everyone I am sorry to have interrupted your dinner, and I am sorry Father, Mother to have made you angry. See you guys at the party tomorrow or not." Fine said. What's with the last sentence? 'or not'. Why did she add that?

* * *

**Akira: I am so sorry everyone, my lovely readers because it took so long to update this one chapter. This is my favorite chapter from all the chapters I've made so far because in this chapter Fine speak up to everyone about how she felt. Maybe the others didn't get what she was talking about on the last sentence that she spoke. Oh well, thank you so much to have waited for this and you know make this your favorite story and even alerts… thank you so much for all the reviews and ideas guys. R&R.**

**Really special thanks to everyone's nice reviews I am so touched.**

**S/T (Special Thanks) to the new reviewers that I recently got:**

**Ai Sakura: Thanks again and You're welcome too. I am so touched with your last review, and thank you so much for liking my story and supporting me. And I am really sorry I can't PM you and sorry for the late update.**

**fafaFineandShade: Thank you so much for liking my story, and you are there are just not enough SHINE fanfict now, and thanks again and again. I wish I could replay your review properly by PMing you but I don't why I can't, so anyway thank you so much and sorry for the late update.**

**projectmix01: Thank you so much for liking my story and always reviewing, and not to mention being my fans and for recommending your friend to read my fanfict, oh and please tell you friends that I said 'thank you so much for liking my story '. I really appreciate it, and sorry for the late update, and not being able to replay your reviews properly by PMing you.**

**Kira : thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it, and sorry for the late update.**

**Alexiadreamer15: thank you for liking this story I really appreciate it, I am sorry I couldn't PM you so I could replay your review properly.**

**SzDream: Thank you so much for reading this, and I missed you since we haven't PM each other again.**

**Well guys that's it for today, thank you so much for reviewing. Oh I forgot, if you guys have any critics or ideas on my story, please do keep them coming so I could improve more on my writings. So once again don't forget to R&R.**

**Akira Out sayonara! Bye-bye!**


	8. Goodbye

**Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Dono yō ni hito ga yatte iru? I'm back for the new chapter… I'll try to update as soon as I can, though. I am so sad because today is my last day from my school break, oh well I guess time is up and next week I don't even think I could update until my end term exam, wish me luck everyone, because starting next week I Seangeline Akira will die from having a lots of exam everyday every week until my end term exam. Now, now sorry for that -_-" and 3…2…1… ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up)**

* * *

**_…Flashback…_**

_…Rein POV…_

_Fine, I wonder how she is. She's not here yet, *creak* I heard the sound of the door. Oh there she is, her eyes were swollen, I guess it's from all that crying earlier._

_"Fine, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you." Mother said_

_"Hnn" was all Fine said_

_"Fine answer your Mother properly." Father warned. Uhh I don't like where this is going._

_"Where is my meal? You called me here to have dinner together yet you guys don't have my meal ready?" Fine omg she just ignored Father. Everyone in the room just stared at her, even the maids_

_"Hello? I asked where is my M-E-A-L? Hey Camelot or Lulu or anyone just give me my meal already!" Fine just shouted in front of us._

_"Fine, enough! Why are you acting spoiled, there are other princes and princesses here. You are being disgraceful!" Father said angrily. Uhm as I thought this would happen._

_"Well Father I am just asking for my meal because there are no meals in front of me while all of have your meals already in front of your eyes. Is that counted as I am acting spoiled and disgraceful? Hmm, maybe I should've asked nicely, and not to shout like that right everyone? Oh and Father I don't know what disgraceful means because I am not 10 years old yet, maybe on my birthday tomorrow I would know what disgraceful means, then I would know how to express how my feeling s when my own Father called me a disgraceful child" Fine said and she smiled._

_I could feel how powerful her voice is though she spoke politely. Everyone gasp, we couldn't believe our ears and eyes. This is not the normal Fine, what did Mother and Father say to her that made Fine like this?_

_"Fine who teach you to speak to your parents like that?!" father said getting even more angry._

_"I wonder who, well actually no one. Maybe having to live here is what teaches me to speak like that." Fine answers calmly. Everyone even my Mother and Father was shocked._

_"Um- uh Fine-sama here is your meal." Said the maid while putting Fine's meal on the table._

_"Thank you, but I don't have any appetite anymore. Oh I know, I'll just eat in my room then. Maybe because eating in this crowded place here is what made my appetite disappear. Well everyone I am sorry to have interrupted your dinner, and I am sorry Father, Mother to have made you angry. See you guys at the party tomorrow or not." Fine said. What's with the last sentence? 'or not'. Why did she add that?_

**_…End of Flashback…_**

**…Normal POV…**

Finally the day has come. Fine and Rein's 10th birthday, everyone was excited everyone except Fine. What Fine only thinks about is the time she would escape The Sunny Kingdom and Fushigiboshi to the other planet that's called Earth with Phill Spellings.

Everyone was getting ready, there are still some preparations that needs to be finished as soon as possible. All the princesses was really excited (except Fine, you know) especially Rein while the other princes remained calm, though they were very excited as well deep down but they hide their excitement for their prides, because princes never showed their emotions in front of anyone except to someone that is really close to them like their families and friends (not that they were emotionless) still prides are more important to them. But there is this one boy with a violet hair and purple eyes.

"Hey everyone I know that you are all excited but don't get too excited yet, don't you remember what happened last night at the dining room?" Shade started, he looked so serious that all the princesses and princes laughed and ignored his question.

"Hey I'm being serious here, Rein you should understand the most. What if something goes wrong at the party?" Shade was really, really serious, that made everyone stop laughing.

"D-don't worry about that, and what happened last night was probably a normal argument that Fine and my parents had. I promise there would be a tight security around the palace and town, because it would be a public party." Rein said but she hesitated at first unsure if what she said was true.

"Are you sure Rein?" Shade asked once more.

"…"

"Shade, if Rein say that it's going to be alright then it will be alright. You've got to trust her." Bright said trying to help Rein to convince Shade.

"My, Onii-sama to the rescue. Rein consider yourself lucky to have onii-sama defending you~" Altezza said in a playful tone. Both Bright and Rein blushed, and the others were just laughing.

"A- a- arigatou Bright-sama~" Rein said, her face was as red as tomato and everyone around her kept on laughing, Shade tried to laugh but he couldn't.

"Ara-ra Shade, could you be worried about Fine?" Sophie asked and that made Shade's face turned red.

"I am NOT! I mean come on why would I'd be worried about that 'sweet glutton'. But you're right… Just a little bit though!" Shade was really red and embarrassed. Sophie sure made Shade opened up.

"Awh, you even gave Fine a nickname. How sweet of you Shade~" Sophie said.

"Poor Fine, why are the boys always so prideful of themselves?" Altezza added. Shade was now glaring at Sophie and Altezza who was standing behind Rein.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" All the boys shouted.

"Yeah true enough Altezza, those boys are not cute, NOT cute!" Lione said while shaking her head.

"Onee-sama why are saying bad things about us?" Tio asked Lione.

"But it was true right?" Mirlo added.

"WAS NOT!" All the boys answered angrily. Then everyone just argued and they were glaring at each other. Tired of what they were doing, Shade looked the other way and noticed that Fine wasn't in the room anymore. Just then he started to have a bad feeling about the party and he remembered her last sentence. 'or not' what does she mean by that?

"Fine…" Shade mumbled under his breath.

**…Shade POV…**

I hate being teased by them, oh I really hate it… heh, they'll pay back for all those embarrassing comment. But what about Fine, she's not here in this room. 'Maybe I'll try to look for her' I thought. When I was about to leave a hand grabbed mine

"Where are you going?" Rein asked.

"I'm going to look around the room, maybe there's something that I could help with." I told her, if I say that I was going to look for Fine they'll start teasing me again.

"Really? Nope I don't think so, because I know that you want to look for Fine right?" Rein asked in a teasing tone.

"What? No, I don't. I told you I was going to look around!" I have to make it sound convincing, how did they found out.

"Hmm?!" They all said together as if they were reading my mind.

"Don't be to prideful Shade, we know what you're up too." Auler said.

"Fine, whatever. I'm worried about her since she's not in the room anymore, that's why I was going to look for her." I said

"Shade we all know that. But you don't have to be worried, I told you that everything will be alright and Fine is a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine, that's her name anyways." Rein tried to convince me.

"Are you really sure about this Rein? She's been through lot you know." I said making sure.

"Yes lover boy. Just trust Rein already." Bright said.

"What are you talking about? You 'are' the lover boy here, 'Lover Boy'."

"What did you say?!" Bright snapped

Then I argued with Bright still unsure of what to do with this uneasy feeling.

**…Fine's POV…**

I was walking around the throne room that they would use for the party. I want to hurry up and leave, but it hurt so much that I have to leave this kingdom, leave this planet where I was born and raised at. It's because of them, It is because of them that I have to leave this place that I called home… if they had cared about me, if they had cared about me and not her I don't have to leave this planet, I don't have to leave my home! I felt my cheeks getting wet.

'Oh no, not again. Fine keep it together, you've broken your promise once and you will not do it again! Calm now Fine, calm yourself.'

There around the center of the throne room I spotted them, they're all together laughing hard smiling at each other, chit-chating there are some arguing and glaring. How nice of them, then I saw that blue haired twin of mine being in the center of the crowd.

'Hmm… so it's her again, well I'm not surprised to have always found her being the center of attention and everything.' Just then I saw Shade, he was blushing and looked embarrassed. I follow his gaze and that ended up with that half part of me, my own twin Rein… his gaze was on her and he blushed.

'Chehh, as I thought Shade liked her… He liked Rein.' But somehow he ended up arguing with Bright.

Oh yeah, I just remembered that I have to meet up with that childish old man. It looked like I have to go now, or I'll just get yelled at again. That old man sure is noisy. So I looked around, good everybody was busy doing their own thing, now I just have to make sure that nobody saw me getting out of this room, or noticed that I was missing but I doubt it would happened even they (her friends and her parents) wouldn't notice.

But what Fine doesn't know that after she left the room someone noticed that she was gone.

_**(Sorry guys, I skipped the part where Fine and Phill meet right now. Because I don't have much time, my mom will shut down the internet if I write too long then I won't be able to update this new chapter. I am really sorry, I really am.)**_

**…Normal POV…**

Okay so the preparation for Fine and Rein's birthday party is done, and in an hour their party will start. Everybody was getting ready, and the throne room was already filled up with their guest from all over kingdom. The kings and queens from all other kingdoms are already there.

Rein is in her room, getting ready with the help of Camelot and Lulu while Fine was in her room. She refuses anybody who wants to her to get ready like putting make-ups on her and help her to put on her dress. In rein's room Camelot and Lulu was busy, while Lulu is getting her dress and pair heels ready Camelot was doing her make-up and hair. Their dresses was the same except that Fine's dress was Pink colored and Rein's dress was blue colored _**(the dress looked exactly like the one In Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu when they transformed into grand universal princess, I'm not really that good with explaining how the dress looked like, so sorry).**_

Fine on the other hand was writing a letter that she would leave in her room. Then after she finishes writing her letter she puts in on top of her dress that was lying on her bed and she took out her suit case that was already filed with all of her clothes **_(if you are wondering when did Fine packed them, well she packed her stuffs when she dismissed herself from dinner on the last chapter, though I didn't write it.)_**

Fine hid her suit case under her bed so nobody would notice it, then she got out her traveling suit and wear them, she wore a navy blue baggy pants with lots of pockets and a long hot red jacket that reached to her knee with the sleeves rolled up, her baggy pants was held up by a belt with an elaborate sun-design buckle and she wore a plain white spaghetti strap top under her jacket. Then Fine heard a knocking on her door.

**…Fine's POV…**

"*knock* Fine-sama do you need any help with your dress or anything else?" it was Camelot.

"No, I'm alright thank you. I'm almost done anyways, it's not really that hard to do my part." I answered

"Are you sure Fine-sama? Everyone is waiting for you." Camelot said

"Yes Camelot I'm sure, really sure. You guys can just go ahead without me, I have a few things left to do them I'll catch up." I said, I tried to sound convincing.

"Alright then, we will all be waiting for you at the throne room. Make sure that you come before your name was called okay?" Camelot asked

"Yes Camelot." I listen to Camelot's foot steps getting further and further away, okay good I'm save. Good thing that she didn't came barging in, even a locked door would opened by her barging in to the room.

I looked around my room, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I'm going to miss this room, this palace this kingdom, this planet. I wish that I don't have to go but that's what I've already decided to do. This place is everything to me, this place is the one that protected me since I was little, but now I have to leave them. I don't know what they would do to my room after I'm gone, but I hope that they didn't change it to some kind of study room or the guest room. I promise I would come back, but when I do I would be a whole different person, I won't be weak like this, and I swore to myself that I won't cry.

I walked towards my window then I opened it. After a last glance to my room I jumped of the window, it's not really that high and I could just flip then I would safely land on the ground but this time it's a little bit hard because I have a suit case with me, eh I would manage. When I reached the ground I looked at the castle one last

time then I ran to the place where I would meet Phill ji-ji. I vowed to myself that I won't cry and I won't be a weak person anymore. From here on my new journey begins.

"Bye-bye, mina."

~~Throne Room~~

**…Everyone's POV…**

"Where is she? The party will start in 10 minutes." Rein said

"Camelot are you sure that you have checked Fine and told her to come down here as fast as she could?" Elsa said.

"Yes Elsa-sama, I told Fine-sama to come meet us here after she's done with her stuff and I even asked her if I could help but she said she was fine with doing it on her own." Camelot answered

"Okay Camelot, thank you. Where is Lulu?" Elsa asked again

"Oh Lulu, I needed her to do something maybe she would check on Fine-sama on her own." Camelot said

"Okay then." Elsa said still worried

"It's alright Elsa, I'm sure that Fine will not be late." Truth said

"I hope so, Truth." Elsa said sighing

-10 minutes later-

"Welcome everyone! Thank you so much for coming here to celebrate Rein-sama and Fine-sama's birthday. We Hope that you all enjoy the party!" the host said

"Now we present our lovely king and queen, King Truth and Queen Elsa!" everyone in throne room or ball room clapped their hands when the king and queen comes out.

"Then our birthday girls Rein-sama!" Then Rein came out to face the crowds of people, they were enjoying the party, they clapped their hadns.

"And Fine-sama!" everyone clapped, Queen Elsa and King Truth were worried and of course Rein too.

"Fine-sama!" the host once again called her name, but she didn't come out.

"Fine-sama!?" The third time her name was called everyone became worried, murmurs could be heard from the crowds. Then King Truth came to the front and started "We are really sorry everyone, maybe Fine wasn't ready and she's still in her room getting ready."

"Oi Rein where is Fine?" Shade asked.

"I don't know she hasn't come yet." Rein answered.

"Camelot-sama, are you sure that Fine only had a few things left to do with her because she would've come a while ago right?" Mirlo asked.

"Yes I am sure Mirlo-sama, Fine-sama said that she only had a few things left to do then she said that she would meet us hereWhere is Lulu she hasn't come yet?" Camelot said, then all of a sudden they heard a scream

"Camelot-sama, Camelot-sama, Mina-san this is bad, like really bad!" They heard a scream and it was Lulu, she was panicking and she ran really fast.

"Lulu what happened? Try to calm down." Elsa said.

"I- *huff* it- it's Fi- *huff* Fine-sama *huff*. She *huff* she-" Lulu said but was cut off by Camelot.

"Lulu remember the rules that I have thought you, never in a hurry, always control yourself even in a very bad situation. And speak properly in front of everyone, especially in front of Elsa-sama, Truth-sama and the other princes and princesses." Camelot said

"I am sorry Camelot-sama and mina-sama. It's just that Fine-sama she-, *gasp* oh yes, Fine-sama! Fine-sama she's, she's gone!" Lulu said panicked.

"What?!" everyone asked

"What do you mean Lulu?" Rein asked.

"When I was on my way here, I decided to check on Fine-sama. When I reached her room I knocked the door and nobody answer it, then I knocked again while calling her name, but she didn't answer it again and when I tried to come in to her room, the door was locked. So I called one of the guards to help me to open the door, the guard then forcefully tried to opened it and I am so sorry that it broke, and when it opened Fine-sama was not in her room, it was empty. Then I found her dress lying on her bed and this letter on top of it, then I saw the windows it was opened, and when I checked her closet all of her clothes are gone even her traveling ones!" Lulu told the story, then everyone panicked.

"Letter, you mean that paper that you're hiding? Here let me see it." Elsa said, then Lulu handed the paper to her and Elsa read it. The letter was short so it doesn't take that long to read it. After Elsa finished reading she dropped the letter to the ground and she cried all of a sudden.

"Elsa, what happened? Why are you crying? What did the letter said?" Truth asked then he picked the letter up and read it. It says

_Dear Mina-san,_

_I am sorry for all the events that has been happening this past few days, and I'm sorry for suddenly deciding to leave. It's just that I couldn't hold my feelings anymore, Father and Mother said that they would send me to live with aunt Marrie all of a sudden, and people has been ignoring my presence though I already got used to it since I was little. But if I stay, I might need to make more sacrifices than I already did and I'm afraid that in the end I would hurt all of you. When you read this letter I'm probably had already gone far away from the palace, maybe kingdom or maybe planet with my friend that I've recently met don't worry he's a good guy and he's kind of famous I could say. He'll take care of me, he even said that he would make me big. So guys, I hope you all would just forget about me and please, please don't try to look for me because I know that it'll be impossible. Thank you for everything that you've done in my life. And now I bid you all goodbye._

_Sincerely, Fine_

"Fine, she… she has run away from home." Truth said sadly to everyone.

* * *

**Akira: So, what do you think of today's chapter? I'm so sorry if it's boring. And it's not that long but I hope that you all liked it, don't forget to R&R okay. I am so excited to hear what all of you think of this chapter, I hope it was good enough. Thank you so much for all the nicest reviews guys, but If you guys have any critics or ideas for my story please do keep them coming and I would gladly accept it because that would totally help me to improve my writings and story. So that's it for today, BYE-BYE! See you at the next chapter!**


	9. Fine Where Are You? Time To Go To School

**Hello everyone! I missed you all so much, and I know that I have a lot to apologize for. I'm really, really, superbly, truly sorry for the late, late, so late update! Gomenasai, gomen, gomen, gomen minna-san! Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter to be updated till now, because I've been really busy with school at first then when school break comes I've been enjoying myself too much that I forgot about my own story that's still in progress, and I have to thank dark lil'angel2be (one of my favorite author and my friend) for the review that totally lit me on this story**** again**, so thanks so much! I hope that you guys will forgive me… and now on to the story!

**_…Flashback…_**

_"Camelot-sama, Camelot-sama, Mina-san this is bad, like really bad!" They heard a scream and it was Lulu, she was panicking and she ran really fast._

_"Lulu what happened? Try to calm down." Elsa said._

_"I- *huff* it- it's Fi- *huff* Fine-sama *huff*. She *huff* she-" Lulu said but was cut off by Camelot._

_"Lulu remember the rules that I have thought you, never in a hurry, always control yourself even in a very bad situation. And speak properly in front of everyone, especially in front of Elsa-sama, Truth-sama and the other princes and princesses." Camelot said_

_"I am sorry Camelot-sama and mina-sama. It's just that Fine-sama she-, *gasp* oh yes, Fine-sama! Fine-sama she's, she's gone!" Lulu said panicked._

_"What?!" everyone asked_

_"What do you mean Lulu?" Rein asked._

_"When I was on my way here, I decided to check on Fine-sama. When I reached her room I knocked the door and nobody answer it, then I knocked again while calling her name, but she didn't answer it again and when I tried to come in to her room, the door was locked. So I called one of the guards to help me to open the door, the guard then forcefully tried to opened it and I am so sorry that it broke, and when it opened Fine-sama was not in her room, it was empty. Then I found her dress lying on her bed and this letter on top of it, then I saw the windows it was opened, and when I checked her closet all of her clothes are gone even her traveling ones!" Lulu told the story, then everyone panicked._

_"Letter, you mean that paper that you're hiding? Here let me see it." Elsa said, then Lulu handed the paper to her and Elsa read it. The letter was short so it doesn't take that long to read it. After Elsa finished reading she dropped the letter to the ground and she cried all of a sudden._

_"Elsa, what happened? Why are you crying? What did the letter said?" Truth asked then he picked the letter up and read it. It says_

_Dear Mina-san,_

_I am sorry for all the events that has been happening this past few days, and I'm sorry for suddenly deciding to leave. It's just that I couldn't hold my feelings anymore, Father and Mother said that they would send me to live with aunt Marrie all of a sudden, and people has been ignoring my presence though I already got used to it since I was little. But if I stay, I might need to make more sacrifices than I already did and I'm afraid that in the end I would hurt all of you. When you read this letter I'm probably had already gone far away from the palace, maybe kingdom or maybe planet with my friend that I've recently met don't worry he's a good guy and he's kind of famous I could say. He'll take care of me, he even said that he would make me big. So guys, I hope you all would just forget about me and please, please don't try to look for me because I know that it'll be impossible. Thank you for everything that you've done in my life. And now I bid you all goodbye._

_Sincerely, Fine_

_"Fine, she… she has run away from home." Truth said sadly to everyone._

_**…End of flashback..**_.

**…Normal POV…**

~~Sunny Kingdom~~

"Fine, she… she has run away from home." Truth said sadly to everyone.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

They were shocked by what King Truth had said and they couldn't believe Fine ran away from home because Fine is not the type to do that and to say that she was with her friend that they don't even know, everything was just fine until now. Those uneasy feelings that Shade and Rein has since the first week of preparation was true but they decided to ignore it and now this happened, they should've do something about those feelings to make sure that everything 'will' be fine but they chose to let it be instead.

Everyone panicked; Rein and her mother cried and was comforted by Bright, Truth and her friends (you know the pair). All the Princesses and Princes pretty much everybody didn't know what to do, the Princes was too panicking and they were showing it, this is no time for pride this is a serious matter. For this one Prince, he's really upset because the girl he loves disappears and to top it all he couldn't do anything about it.

He should've known to take action for the week before when Fine wasn't in a good mood and having a lots of argument with her parents and she would lock herself in her room that she doesn't even want to talk to anyone, he should've been there for her to comfort her, calm her down and to sort things out with her. But he didn't and that's what makes him so mad and upset, because he wasn't able to be there for her and now this happened. She disappear all of a sudden, he regrets his decision for not confessing to Fine until her birthday.

**…Rein's POV…**

-1 Month Later—

'Fine, where are you right now? We're all worried about you, especially Mother and Shade. They kept blaming themselves for your disappearance, Mother wouldn't stop crying and Shade is worse. Shade never hangs around us anymore and there are times he'd lock himself in his room, just like what you did a month ago. I would sometimes think that he'd be going after you all by himself. We kept on searching all over the kingdoms, and to other planet in Fushigiboshi but it always ended up with the same results, we couldn't find you.' I thought and wrote again in my diary.

'For the first week Fine, we all still couldn't accept the truth that you're gone. Mother kept on coming to your room then she'd be sitting on your bed while holding your party dress and letter that you left us to be the only clue that you're gone like there's no tomorrow. It hurts me and Father to see her like that, and I got a message from Milky telling me that her brother's conditions are not well at all, he locked himself in his room and would refuse to have a dinner together with his family. I paid a visit to the Moon Kingdom to see how he was doing; I was shocked to see that he's worse than the message from Milky had say. I tried to convince him, sorting things out with him. He recovered day by day just like Mother, turns out that all they need was someone who could understand their feelings and someone they could talk to, who's strong enough to convince them to stay on their tracks after what they had lost.'

I sigh when I realized that I was crying the whole time while writing all my thoughts inside my diary, maybe I'd continue latter on when I've pulled myself together again. School will start next week; I would never think that I would be going to school without my other half.

(Time Skip!)

**…Still Rein's POV…**

-1 Week Latter—(Monday Everybodey~) I purposely misspelled 'everybody' so it'd rhymes with Monday

"REINNN SAMAAA! WAKE UP, TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN TO WONDER ACADEMY!" Came a yelling with loud knocking noises from the door.

"Ugh, five more minutes Camelot. I don't get enough sleep last night." I answered with a yawn coming after.

"BUT REIN SAMA, YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO BE LATE. THE TRAIN TO WONDER ACADEMY WILL LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES!" Came another yelling from Camellot.

…

…

…

"WUAAAAHHHHH! I'm going to miss the train!" I sit up really fast after the last sentence that Camelot had said rings in my head. "CAMELOT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" I asked while yelling to the door, and then I hurried out of my bed to the bath room and do my morning routines. After I'm done, I quickly wear my uniform that Mother gave me yesterday while I was packing my things. And I hurried down to the dining room, my Mother and Father has already started breakfast without me.

"Rein, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Mother asked.

"No can do Mother, I'm running late so I have to go now." I said as I hurried myself to Mother and Father's side, kissing both of their cheeks and bid them goodbyes then I hurried out of castle into the Limo that will be taking me to the station.

"Please get there in time, I don't want to miss the train. I have already booked myself a seat next to Bright-sama's seat." Then I began to swoon over Bright–sama and travel way to La La Land day dreaming about me and Bright – sama being together as a couple…. 'KYAAAA BRIGHT-SAMA!' I shouted in my head.

After what seems like forever, we arrived at the station. I snapped out of my thoughts about Bright – sama and hurried myself out of the Limo and into the station. I have checked in all my suitcases and my ticket. So now I'm left to go to the right train terminal, I ran and ran while checking my wrist watch.

"Still got five minutes before departure. Come on Rein hurry, hurry!" I told myself out loud. After a few minutes of running and catching up, I saw all my friends already there seeming to be annoyed because they had to wait for me for almost half an hour.

"Gomen minna I'm late!" I shouted, I was still a few feet away but I shouted loud enough for them to hear me. And the first to turned around realizing that, that was my voice is Altezza.

"What took you so long Rein?!" Altezza asked with a loud voice but it's obvious that she was yelling at me.

"Sorry, I overslept" I said while panting hard gasping for air _(I have stopped running by the way)_

"We knew it, come on the rest are already inside and seated. It's time for departure to Wonder Academy already." I recognize that voice. Since I was bending down while trying to catch my breath, when I feel I'm calm enough I looked up. As I thought it was Bright – sama, my eyes immediately turned heart shaped and I swooned over him again.

"Hai, Bright – sama~" I said sweetly while still swooning over him, and

"REIN! Cut it out, hurry up or the train's gonna leave us!" Altezza snapped I think, because she's not using her usual manners. I don't want to make her angrier so I decided to stop my swooning and hurried myself inside the train.

I sat next to the window and Bright-sama sat beside me, as I told you readers before, I have booked myself a seat next to Bright-sama. So for those of Bright-sama's fans please don't be jealous and don't try to kill me. KIDDING! XD

Anyway, I'm so hungry since I skipped breakfast this morning my stomach's already barking for food. Just in time the train attenders _(is that right?) _come.

"Excuse me, would you like to have lunch? If you would, here's the menu." train attender #1 said while passing the menu books to us.

"Sure, thank you." I said. I gave the other menu to Bright-sama, as I went through the menu inside they all looked so good. If Fine is here, she'll be drooling already. Well, I got myself a Tenderloin Steak and a blueberry juice while Bright-sama got himself a Spaghetti Bolognese with orange juice.

"The Spaghetti and Steak will be served shortly, thank you for ordering." The train attender #1 said with a smile then she went to another seats. *Growl!*. When I realized that the sound of my stomach I blushed.

"Rein, are you really that hungry?" Bright-sama asked with a chuckle followed after, I blushed again. Why must I embarrass myself in front of Bright-sama like this?!

"Um-uh, I haven't had breakfast this morning so um… that's why…" I stuttered. My face becomes as red as tomato. 'My goodness Rein pull yourself together, you're talking to Bright-sama right now!' I thought.

"Well, you shouldn't skip breakfast like that you know." It sounded like I was being scolded by him.

"I was late, and you know it!" I shout whisper, my face blushes more crimson red. Bright-sama chuckled again then he smiled sweetly at me. Oh that smile makes me fall in love with him all over again. I wish I was brave enough to confess my feelings towards him.

I'm bored like really bored, the foods will take at least takes 30 minutes to make, why didn't I bring my magazines with me and one of them was a new edition magazine! I snapped out of my thoughts when

"Excuse me hime-sama, we have a few magazines to cure your boredom in the train would you like to read them?" _(A/N: sorry does that even make sense?)_ the train attender #2 asked.

"Of course I would!" I exclaimed then I added "Do you have any new edition magazine among them?"

"Yes hime-sama, we have HotTopics New Universal edition." Train attender #2 said.

"Oh yes! HotTopics is my most favorite magazine, they have new scoops every 6 months on every celebs around the Fushigiboshi, eve the Universe!" I shout whisper in happiness.

"Um sorry, Rein always does that when it comes to dresses, magazines and pretty much girly things." I heard Bright – sama said while the train attender #2-san just nodded while sweat dropping. I blushed then followed with a pout.

"Mou Bright-sama, I do not!" I exclaimed with embarrassment. Bright-sama just chuckled at my statement.

"Well hime-sama here is the magazines that you wanted, I gave you both of their latest edition." Train attender #2 said.

"Thank you so much!" I replied with excitement. Oh boy can't wait to read both of them. For you readers HotTopics magazine doesn't really exist, the only exist in this little kindda weird fanfiction _**(REIN! DON"T CALL MY FANFICTION LITTLE AND WEIRD! Besides you're not supposed to talk to the readers and I'm the one who's narrating this story, got it?!)**. _"Fine , do what you want Akira-chan." Rein said while rolling her eyes **_(somehow it became nobody's POV #sweat drop, back to Rein's)_**

"Huh, what it is it Rein?" Bright-sama asked, and that's why I shouldn't have replied to your question Akira-chan.

"Oh, nothing nothing. Just talking to myself." I smiled nervously to Bright-sama.

"I'm pretty sure that I heard you calling the author's name, though." Bright-sama said.

"Hehehehe…" I laughed nervously. By this time I was through with my first magazine, as I thought this magazine is awesome. I started flipping the cover to the next page, and to the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and so on. As expected this second one is totally curing my boredom.

"Excuse me Princess Rein, and Prince Bright. I'm sorry to interrupt your time but your food is served." The first train attender said.

"Oh okay thank you."

"Yes, thank you very much Miss… Barletta." Bright-sama said after seeing the attender's nametag with his handsomest smile ever. I see the attender that Bright-sama just called Barletta swooned; well I am jealous of course. I glared at Miss Barletta, and when she received my glare she hurriedly excuse herself. "Heh, served her right!" I thought but didn't realize that I had said it out loud.

"Yes Rein?"

"Oh no, it's nothing Bright-sama. Um- let's eat our lunch before it turned cold." I said.

After Bright-sama and I finished our lunch together another train attender came to pick the dirty plates, before that I had ordered a dessert so here I am eating my dessert I didn't know that missing breakfast would make me really hungry because I don't usually eat dessert after eating the main dish. Anyway, I don't really care since I'm still starving. So I flip through my magazine again, with my left hand while I used my right to eat my blueberry tart. I flipped to the next page, then the next. And the next, and the next, and the next page until… I dropped the fork that I was holding because of how shocked I was… 'I- I nev- I never thought that I'd see her face again, and to top it her photo was inside this magazine! There's no mistake, that red hair with matching ruby colored eyes. No mistake this is definitely her. This is definitely… '

"Fi- FINE…!"

**Akira: Well Minna-san, what do you think? Sorry if it's boring and all, and too short probably and if there are wrong grammars I should apologize for that too since English is not my first language. But I can only update this short one so that my readers don't have to wait longer than they already had. I'm truly sorry for the long wait and update. I hoped all you liked it, this one made all in Rein's point of view and please as always don't forget to R&R and please keep the ideas and critics coming since that would makes my writings better. **

**Oh and please someone, who wants to be my Beta Reader? Cause I really need one. You can read the story early you know and you have to help me fix any grammatical errors and if there's something that doesn't make any senses in my story you have to help me fix it. But you can't change the story lines and change the whole story so all in all it's like you're working with me as a team. **

**For some of who didn't know what a beta reader is, well they are a person who reads a work of fiction with a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public. So if anyone wants to volunteer please PM me to let me know.**

**Anyway, once again sorry for the late update, please R&R and thank you for waiting/putting up with my late updates every time readers. And thanks for all the reviews and alerts. See you at the next chapter! Mata o aishi! ~(^_^)~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI AND THE CHARACTERS! (Except for the characters that I made up) and HotTopics Magazine does not exist, I repeat HotTopics Magazine does not exist it's only a magazine that I created to be a part of my story.**


	10. Six Year Later! Enter: Hana(?)

**Akira: Hi! How have you been? Me, not so good. Sorry for the late update as always, and thank you so much for Kiku Nakamura because she volunteered to be my beta reader and she helped me a lot on this chapter. Well let's just start, I'll save up the things I wanted to say for later . Don't forget to R&R! PLEASE! Oh, one more thing; some of you might wonder why Hana and Jazz have that Southern accent. Well, it's because Jazz came from the south and because Hana has been friends (best friends) with Jazz nearly six year, Hana kind of pick up Jazz's accent. If you're wondering why are they using English the Japanese, because Hana and Jazz usually talks like that, and because the country that they're in right now is Japan. I know it's confusing, it confused me too. But I'll be more clear at the next chapter, so wait till the next chapter comes. ^_^**

* * *

…_**Flashback…**_

_After Bright-sama and I finished our lunch together another train attendee came to pick the dirty plates, before that I had ordered a dessert so here I am eating my dessert__**.**__ I didn't know that missing breakfast would make me really hungry because I don't usually eat dessert after eating the main dish. Anyway, I don't really care since I'm still starving. So I flip through my magazine again, with my left hand while I used my right to eat my blueberry tart. I flipped to the next page, then the next. And the next, and the next, and the next page until… I dropped the fork that I was holding because of how shocked I was… 'I- I nev- I never thought that I'd see her face again, and to top it her photo was inside this magazine! There's no mistake, that red hair with matching ruby colored eyes. No mistake this is definitely her. This is definitely… '_

_"Fi- FINE…!"_

…_**End of Flashback…**_

(Y'all know that I did a time skip =D)

…Normal POV…

(**A/N:** Writings in _**Bold Italic **_means they're talking in English or other language… while normal writings means Japanese or the language that they usually use while in Fushigiboshi )

_**"And CUT! That's a wrap everybody!"**_

_**"Yay! Great work everyone, thank you!"**_

_**"Great work there…"**_

_**"Phew, finally!"**_

Everybody around cheers happily, well that's another job done. But then there's another.

_**"Hana, we got another photo shoot to attend and then a commercial shooting then another photo shoot and last an interview, oh and you've gotta stop by the studio to finish recording later on the day. So we better hurry." **_

_**"Okay, okay I know that, Jazz," **_The girl that was called Hana said while rolling her eyes.

_**"Don't give me attitude," **_Jazz said.

_**"Ugh… Fine!"**_ Hana replied yet again with an attitude.

_**"What'd I say about giving people atti-" **_

_**"******__I know that. Let's go before I'm late to my next photo shoot just because of an attitude thing,_" Hana said before Jazz could say more.

_**"Now yer talkin,"**_ Jazz said.

(in the car on their way to the photo shoot)

_**"******__What's with that accent?_" Hana said then _**"Oh I just remembered Jazz, I have to go to the dance studio to finish the choreo that I'm working with my team right now."**_

_**"Yes, yes we'll do that later after the appointment with the CEO you have tomorrow."**_

_**"****Oh puh-lease I don't have any appointment with him."**_ Hana said

**_"…"_**

_**"I do, don't I?"**_

_**"Uh-huh, you surely do."**_

_"****__Ugh… What do that old man want this time?!_" Hana said while sighing.

_**"I don't know don't ask me… all he says to me was to tell you to come by his office later." **_

_**"And…"**_

_**"And, what?"**_ Jazz asked.

_**"Well… did he tell you what is calling me to his office are about?"**_ Hana asked her with a frown.

_**"Nope, as I told you before he didn't tell me anything. Maybe he only wants to discuss this with you,"**_ Jazz said.

_**"But I thought… Never mind then."**_

…**Hana's POV…**

As we're still on our way to the next photo shoot location, I kept staring out the window. How long will it take to the next location? I looked around, and I noticed that we are.

"…"

Wait, it's the highway?!

_**"Um Jazz I thought you might haven't notice this, but why are we entering the highway and****…"**_ I looked at the road sign it reads Winter Beach_**. "Why are we going to Winter Beach? I thought that we're going to the next studio for the photo shoot."**_ I asked her continuing my last sentence.

"_**Huh? Didn't I tell you that this next photo shoot session that we're taking will be at Winter Beach… and the theme this time is Romantic Dating on The Beach."**_

_**"Nope, you said nothing about Winter Beach and the photo shoot's theme…"**_ Now that I think about it the theme this time is a dating theme which means...

_**"I'll be doing it with a partner aren't I?"**_ I asked and it's obvious what her answer would be.

_**"Good question and you already know what the answer would be." **_

_**"****I saw that one coming. Jazz I've known you nearly six year, so I know what you'd say after I asked a stupid question. "**_ I told her giving the duh-look, while Jazz just smiles.

_**"****So who's my partner?"**_ I asked.

_**"****You'll just have to see him for yourself,"**_ Jazz replied; I think that something is wrong with my eyes but I saw her smirking?

_**"****I hate you!"**_ I told her.

_**"****I know, I know… I love you too, my friend!"**_ she replied with a smile.

I stared outside the window again, How long will it take to go to Winter Beach again? Right, about two hours from here… now I'm just asking myself a ridiculous question. I continued staring out the window, until somehow I fall asleep.

(**A/N: **Starting from here they'll use Japanese so I won't use bold and italic)

-2 hours later-

"Hana, oi… Hana wake up we're here."

I felt someone was shaking me awake.

"I'm awake. I'm awake so stop!" I told her.

"Come on, everyone's been waiting for us… and it seems that your partner is here already" Jazz said.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with. Where's my tent?" I asked Jazz.

"Your tent? Wait a sec um-" She looked around then "Ah there it is." she pointed at a big pink colored tent.

"That's my tent? Well it's big and…pink…" I said and I made it sound boring at the 'pink' part.

"Hey, it's not that bad… you liked pink right?" Jazz said then asked.

"Okay I admitted it's not _that_ bad and one more thing, I 'used' to like pink , not 'liked', okay?" I told her.

"Fine, stop acting like it's a pain we're gonna be here only for a few hours." she replied.

"I'm not acting because it is a pain."

"Just stop complaining will ya?!"

"Excuse me, Jazz-sama. Etto… there's something that we need to discuss for the photo shoot." Someone who looked like the photographer to me went to talk to Jazz and she excused herself; it seems like it was serious matter.

I decided to go on a walk around the beach while waiting for my queue. It's been a long time since I visit this beach, it was a nice yet painful feeling every time I recalled the memory here at this very beach.

Ran, Haruka, Mizuru, and I… Haruka and Mizuru were a very lovey-dovey couple back then. We were hanging-out at this beach, well it was my suggestion to go here and in the end it was a real bad suggestion from me and for me.

We were having fun, swimming splashing water at each other playing with the water pistols shooting each other with water, playing beach volley ball. It was fun until that accident happened to me and that was the time I decided not to come to this beach anymore, and we rarely see each other now.

Why? Because one we're busy, two we're busy, three we _are_ really busy, and four we don't have time to meet each other at all.

Hmm thinking about them… I wonder if Haruka and Mizuru still together, well I guess they're still a couple. I mean they are so in love with each other, though sometimes when they quarrel it could get to a big lovers fight… and the ones who usually will get them together again was Ran and I.

About Ran, how is he right now? I mean we haven't really see each other for a year I think, He's the person that I can easily hang out with, because we're from the same entertainment company and at that time we don't really have tight schedules.

That Ran, really pissed me off… every time I tried to contact him he either won't pick up my calls and he won't reply my messages. If he's in front of me right now, I would yell at him and call him names like I used to do real goo-.

"Oof~" I just bumped into someone and I fell to the sand landed on my butt, I guess I was real deep into my thoughts and I didn't watch where I was going.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking-" I said an when I looked up… It shocked me.

"S- Sh- Shade?!"

* * *

**Akira: Hi again mate- I mean readers! I know I'm always late with updating my chapters and I have a lot's of wrong grammars and I don't have any sense of directing a story... but I want to thank all of you so much for being so patient with me, and still sticking to my story when it's obviously boring. Sorry if this chapter is short, I promised I will make a longer one for the upcoming chapters. I always got distracted with another idea for another story, and I need more material aka ideas for this one. I am a student, and English is not my first language. Argh! there's soo much I want to tell all of you right now, but I'm afraid that you all might thought that it's boring or it's not important... and it's just- just that I... Ugh never mind. **

**Hana: You should calm down Akira-chan!**

**Jazz: Yup! Hana's right.**

**Akira: Aghh! Where did you guys come from? *fell from the chair***

**Hana: *sweat drop* You just decide to type our parts in this A/N(?) **

**Akira: *getting up* Right... sorry about that. Okay my lovely readers from this moment on I have decided that all the characters in my story will appear in my A/N chat box but not all at once, they'll help me with some stuff too. Hey guys I wonder if I made this chapter too obvious?**

**Jazz: What do you mean?**

**Akira: Well, it's about Fi- HANA's IDENTITY! (then mumbled "phew, that was close")**

**Hana: Akira-chan, no spoilers for my real identity! Though you just made it so obvious in this chat box. *sweat drop***

**Akira: *laughing nervously* Aha-ha... Anyway, Hana and Jazz will you do the honor before I forget? *changes the subject***

**Both Hana and Jazz did the anime fall.**

**Hana & Jazz: *getting up* Alrighty! Akira-chan/Akira doesn't own FBNFH!**

**Akira: Again, sorry for the late update, short chapter and boring chat box! Don't forget to R&R and send critics or comment and ideas by PMing me, see you next time!**


End file.
